The invention relates to a liquid filter with a lid, the housing of which is produced using a molding or casting forming technique, and to a method for producing such a liquid filter.
Liquid filters of the aforementioned type are usually configured with housing components that have a cylindrical basic structure. The lid can be screwed onto the housing by a screw thread. A liquid filter of this type is disclosed, for example, in published German patent application no. DE 196 37 008 A1. In this filter, the screw-on lid is provided with a radial groove into which an O-ring can be inserted to provide a seal relative to the housing component. The lid is screwed together with the housing component and is tightened with a defined torque. This prevents the lid from working itself loose during operation.
The described components, however, are costly to manufacture since the thread must be produced. At least in the housing component, which is typically made of metal, especially die-cast aluminum, the thread cannot be produced using an original casting technique without post-molding processing.